


Let’s Dance

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [165]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/08/18: “pole, jungle, warrant”





	Let’s Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/08/18: “pole, jungle, warrant”

Tuesday nights the Jungle was a ghost town but warranted Stiles looking his best while wearing very little.

Tuesday nights meant Derek.

Why his biggest fan came only on the slowest night, Stiles didn’t know. Judging by his timid finger-waves when Stiles appeared on stage, Derek was shy.

Stiles had never heard Derek’s voice.

At least he sat front and center now, Stiles noted, grabbing the pole and commencing his gravity-defying but still sexy acrobatics.

Derek blushed to his ears as he tucked another hefty tip in Stiles’s thong.

Stiles started wondering how Derek would like a _real_ private dance.


End file.
